X-ray detectors providing an imaging capability are presently being extensively investigated as an alternative to conventional film-based radiography. Flat panel imaging X-ray detectors are of particular interest, due to their compact size and compatibility with large scale electronic circuit processing. For example, thin film transistor (TFT) technology is often employed to fabricate the active device or devices for each detector pixel, since TFT technology is a cost effective method of providing a large array of electronic devices. An array of TFT devices having separated pixel electrodes can be employed to define the pixels of an X-ray imager, and X-ray sensitive material can be disposed on the pixel electrodes, typically as continuous film covering the entire array, to provide sensitivity to X-rays.
It is convenient to classify X-ray detectors as direct detectors or indirect detectors, according to the kind of response the X-ray sensitive material provides. If the X-ray sensitive material emits light in response to incident X-rays (i.e., its response is by optical scintillation), the resulting X-ray detector is indirect. The underlying active circuitry responds to the light emitted by the X-ray sensitive material. If the X-ray sensitive material emits charge carriers (e.g., electron-hole pairs), the resulting X-ray detector is direct. The underlying active circuitry responds to the electrical changes in the X-ray sensitive material.
It is well known in the art that X-ray sensitive materials tend to be corrosive, so in practice it is necessary to protect the active circuitry from the corrosive effects of the X-ray detector material. Corrosion is a particularly acute problem for direct imaging X-ray detectors, because some effective methods for protecting the active circuitry from corrosion are not compatible with the requirement that the active circuitry be responsive to electrical changes in the X-ray detector material. For example, a thick insulating barrier layer would be undesirable for a direct imaging X-ray detector, while it could work well for an indirect imaging X-ray detector if it is sufficiently transparent. Since direct detection is often preferred to avoid image blurring due to optical scatter in indirect detection, as well as other possible artifacts of indirect detection, reducing corrosion in direct imaging X-ray detectors is of particular interest.
One approach for corrosion mitigation that has been considered is the use of corrosion-resistant pixel electrodes, e.g., as suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 7,115,878. For example, indium tin oxide (ITO) is sufficiently corrosion-resistant for many X-ray imager applications, and it is compatible with TFT technology. However, if any pinholes are present in the ITO pixel electrodes, corrosion can initiate. Once such corrosion is initiated, it often proceeds to complete destruction of the affected circuitry, especially if it includes aluminum. A corrosion-resistant guard ring structure for a detector array as a whole is considered in U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,609. However, it is important to prevent corrosion throughout the array, not just at its edges. Another approach that has been considered, in US 2005/0056829, is the use of a multi-layer structure for the X-ray detector material, where more chemically reactive photoconductor material (e.g., HgI2) is sandwiched between layers of less chemically reactive photoconductor material (e.g., PbI2). The less chemically reactive material can protect the other components from the more chemically reactive material. However, in this example, HgI2 provides improved detection performance compared to PbI2, so it would be preferable to eliminate the PbI2 from the detector.
The structure of US 2005/0056829 can be regarded as providing a photoconductive barrier layer to protect the active circuitry from corrosion. Such barrier layers can also be electrically insulating or electrically conductive. Electrically insulating barrier layers entail readout via capacitive coupling, which incurs various disadvantages such as slow readout, difficult reset process (e.g., one possibility is optical reset), and signal loss. Electrically conductive barrier layers avoid the disadvantages of capacitive coupling, but can introduce undesirable cross talk from pixel to pixel via lateral conduction. One approach that has been considered for reducing this cross talk is incorporation of conductive particles into an otherwise insulating film such that vertical conductivity is substantially greater than lateral conductivity. For example, carbon particles can be employed. However, excess electrical noise can be introduced by this approach, since the contact from particle to particle is not necessarily stable or perfect.
Barrier layers have also been considered in the art for purposes other than corrosion reduction. For example, amorphous Se X-ray detectors are typically operated at a high electrical bias field (e.g., on the order of 10 V/μm). For these detectors, an insulating barrier layer at one or both electrodes can be helpful for reducing dark current and for increasing breakdown voltage. In US 2001/0008271, organic semiconductor barrier layers are employed to provide ohmic contact and to reduce dark current.
Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art to provide imaging X-ray detectors having improved corrosion resistance.